Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication devices, and more particularly, to a wearable mobile electronic device.
Background of the Related Art
Wearable electronic devices have recently become more popular. In particular, this relates to spectacles combined with one or two displays located in front of a user's eyes. Despite predictions of an optimistic future for such devices, they have certain limitations due to large size of the hardware providing display operation. When such hardware is entirely positioned on a spectacles frame, it is not possible to provide enough capacity to its power source, especially when two displays are used. Even if only one display is used, the spectacles frame is still heavy and inconvenient when wearing it; in addition, it changes appearance of the user. When such hardware is positioned beyond the spectacles frame, a wire connecting two parts of the electronic device must be provided.
Different wearable devices available on the market or described in patent literature have one common attribute—they comprise two parts, a first part wearable on different parts of user body when the first part located on the user's head contains, for example, a spectacles frame with display and/or headphones, and a second part located on the user neck and shoulders that contains the hardware base for the first part, and both parts are interconnected by signal and power flexible joint/wires.
Any connection like those mentioned above includes movable and fixed parts (movable or fixed in relation to other parts of the device or in relation to a human body part on which they are located).
Disposition of the equipment on the user's neck and shoulders provides a far broader range of hardware and power batteries for providing longer and better operation of the display. Additionally, it allows placing two displays (a separate display in front of each eye), thus providing stereoscopic effect corresponding to the binocular nature of human vision, and reducing a risk of strabismus development being of concern in the case when a display for only one eye is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,636 B2 describes eyeglasses with a liftable frame, where the frame is configured to go up and down due to toothed joints between ends of the temples and the frame. Rotation of the liftable frame relative to its longitudinal axis is not provided, so the upper edge of the liftable frame touches the user's forehead upon lifting the frame, and the lenses can be contaminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,410 B1 describes an eyewear system including an eyeglass frame, a base device and a cord, where, when the eyewear system is worn by the user, the base device is positioned proximate to the neck or upper back region of the user, and the cord provides electrical connection between the base device and the frame. The eyewear system does not have movable frame and cannot change the angle of positioning in front of the user's eyes, and it has no option to temporary move the lens from the user's field of view without removing the whole device from the head.
Thus, no eyeglasses suitable for continuous wear are available, where the eyeglasses would be comfortably used in several positions, when optical members are disposed in front of the user's eyes (in a first operational position), or somewhat below the user's eyes (in a second operational position), or removed from the user's eyes (in a non-operational position), while the optical members do not touch the skin or hair of the user's head and maintain a normal appearance of the user.